Deeper than the Darkest Night
by XxAlicexX
Summary: Short song fic. Dead sappy, and romantic. Originally wrote it as a Tryan but no names are mentioned so it can be any pairing you ship. Thank you!


Deeper than the Darkest Nights 

**The song I'm using is called "Deeper than the Darkest Nights" by Sarah Warwick, I doubt that you would have heard of her, as she is one of my dad's friends, but she has had a number one hit under a different name. This song is absolutely beautiful, and she wrote and recorded the album herself in a month with the help of my Dad who coached her to be able to do it, him being a life coach and hypnotist. **

**Just a little background for the song, and now on with the story. This is intended Tryan but it could be any pairing in reality as no names are mentioned. **

**Alice X**

* * *

_Gentle like the water  
from the mountain to the river  
to the oceans  
you are floating through me_

Your voice is soothing to me. Flowing. Enriched, to the mouth, just as a river battles between rocks and hills to make it's way to the sea. That's what I feel when you talk to me, the feeling of battling against the odds, just so I could hear your voice. It flows through me, enlightens me. Warms my insides when I am cold. You are a babbling Brooke and I am the open waters of the ocean, we will always join to form one. A whole. You complete me.

_Sweeter than the honey  
From the flower to the bees  
I can taste you as you pour  
Your love on me _

Your love is my love. Both, in themselves are the same. Mingled together to add flavour to your touch, your kiss. When you kiss me, all I taste is love. It's hard to describe love. I've always imagined to be like the way bees are attracted the flowers. They gather pollen to make honey, a sweet seductive liquid, smooth. Just as smooth words whisper through smooth lips. Addictive, once you've had a taste it's hard to forget. Golden as precious as a gemstone but twice as versatile. That's what love is to me, that's what your love makes me feel. I feel engulfed in the rich flavour of your love.

_And I feel you deeper than the darkest night  
And I see you clearer than the brightest star  
And I love for who you are  
For who you are_

There are more stars in the sky than grains of sand on all the beaches of the world, and yet I see you clearer than all those stars. The universe is a vast eternity of galaxies and it's easy to loose your way, yet you guide me through when I feel lost.

_Your love is strong  
Like a rock, that stands forever on the moorland  
You are the wind you are the rain  
Pour on me  
_

Your love rains down on me. Your love pours down on me. Your love has the ability to blow me away. We are stronger than everyone thinks. We can get through what ever life throws at us, as long as we are together. Standing strong forever. Together.

_And your voice is a bird song  
In the morning, in the evening  
I hear you sing  
Sing your love songs through me_

You always sing. Even when your not. Your eyes tell a story, they twinkle, they shine. You sing our song, the most important song of all. A song of romance, a song of pride, a song of depth. Every time you speak to me alone, I hear that song. It tells the story of the two of us, together and in love.

_And I feel you closer than me own sweet skin  
And I feel dancing when my soul begins  
And I love you more than I loved before  
More than I loved before_

My soul belongs to you, and you alone. If we danced our souls would dance together. Everyone else doesn't matter, it would just be you and I, love like I've never felt before, love like no one has ever loved me before.

_And when you walk with me  
When you talk with me  
When your touching me  
When your holding me  
When you share your heart and your soul with me  
When you breath  
When you breath_

I've never felt like I do when I'm with you. I feel isolated when your not there beside me. I feel lonely when your not their to talk to me. I feel empty when your not touching me. I feel cold when your not holding me. I want to share everything with you, your heart, your soul, your breath. I need to feel you breathe against me, to tell me your still with me. I couldn't bare to loose you.

_I feel you deeper than the darkest night  
And I see you clearer than the brightest star  
And I love you for who you are  
For who are _

There are billions of people on this earth and I strongly believe that there is one person for everyone and once you have found that person don't let go. Love them like it will be your last day, love them like they deserve. Love them for who they are. Love them like you love me, like I love you.


End file.
